


Primero

by lovelessly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelessly/pseuds/lovelessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(extremely old kink meme fill posted here for archive purposes)<br/>For the prompt - Spain/America - Spain used to own Florida. Pointless, smutty Spain/America with a smack of history. A very tiny smack. Also my preference for America all cowboyed up. These fics are... shameful. But enlightening. In a shameful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primero

It chafed terribly, was all America could think about at the moment. The leather chaps, for one, the cowboy boots for another, and the fringed riding gloves as well. Not to mention the rope binding his wrists to his ankles, and all that combined with his awkward helpless position on the bed, and the faint twinge in his shoulders that came from lying on his arms for so long. America was not exactly patient when it came to tolerating pain, but he had no choice. The nation currently looming over him was very slow and very thorough when it came to indulging his passions. 

What concerned America the most was that he did not know which passion Spain wanted to indulge, if it was wild and uninhibited sex (which would be good), or horrific bodily torture (which would be not so good.) He had a feeling it was going to be a bit of both.

Spain, decked out in a black cowboy hat and nothing else, gently pulled America’s glasses off of his nose, and then put them on, turning to admire his reflection in the full-length mirror off to the side.

“Tejas looks good on me, too, see?” he whispered, grinning playfully. “I do miss Tejas,” Spain sighed, green eyes fond and distant with nostalgia for his conquistador days, when he held sway over the New World practically uncontested.

Licking his dry lips nervously, America wondered exactly how a friendly, professional discussion of rodeo and bareback horse-riding ended up in the bedroom, with him being hogtied, (the uncomfortable way, might he add) and Spain… not.

There was only one way out of this situation, and that was to use his considerable American charms, which no one else seemed to believe he had, and convince Spain to untie him.

“Tell ya what, Spain, I’ll let you wear Texas while you fuck me, how does that sound?” he offered, grinning up at Spain as seductively as he could. The sooner, the better, he figured, already feeling his fingertips tingle. Spain seemed to consider this, and then smiled happily.

“I think I shall pass, I don’t want them falling off, but… Florida, I have really missed Florida, too.”

“Hah hah – wait, what?”

“Florida used to belong to me, America, don’t you remember?” Spain reminded him, and the younger nation groaned.

“Okay, fine, do whatever, just please… hurry.” America gritted his teeth and tried to make himself more comfortable, wriggling his legs and conveniently offering Spain an excellent view of his bare thighs and ass, as well as the other state mentioned.

With such an irresistible invitation, Spain could not refuse, and he knelt on the mattress, all lazy grace, and considered the nation below him, whom he first met as a tiny infant. America was not so cute anymore, but without his glasses, he seemed much younger, and that was enough to stir Spain’s ever-present lust for, well, those less experienced than he. Unfortunately for America, Spain decided against untying him for the moment. Instead he slid in between those bound legs, spreading them wide, and he crawled up the taut pale body, letting his skin barely brush the other’s torso, until they were face to face.

America was panting now, shuddering slightly, and he eagerly accepted Spain’s hot kiss, drawing his tongue into his own mouth, sucking and nipping while Spain ran his fingers through the blond hair. Then Spain backed off just enough to take in the sight of America looking so helplessly delicious, clearly wanting more but unable to do much about it, and the realization that he had a superpower entirely in his power was a heady thought.

“Papá… más… por favor,” America whined softly, mesmerized by how handsome Spain looked wearing his glasses, with the cowboy hat sliding off his tousled brown hair, practically the epitome of sex and masculinity to at least one half of the 15% of his population that checked “Hispanic or Latino ethnicity of any race” on his 2000 census.

“Espere, espere.” Spain brushed his lips over America’s throat, then down his chest, making a momentary detour to flick his tongue against a nipple, causing America to whine even louder. He chuckled and continued teasing him with clever fingers and tongue, until America was thrashing violently and Spain could feel his erection hard against his thigh. Settling back on his haunches, Spain set Texas down on the bedside table, out of the way, and now could turn his attention to the site of some of his first colonies. 

America watched, fascinated, as Spain traced long tan fingers up and down his inner thighs that had been left exposed by the assless chaps, so familiar with the area, for he had been there when America first allied with another nation. Now he was gripping Florida, stroking America’s vital regions almost possessively with confident motions, smiling to hear America’s breathless moans of pleasure. Just when America thought he could not take anymore, Spain wrapped his fingers around the base of his straining cock, and the next thing he knew, he was being sucked off by someone who apparently had a lot of experience giving head.

After a few experimental sucks, Spain moved back slightly and then went down on America again, savoring the fresh salty taste of Florida on his tongue, the whimpering sobs from the nation in his grasp, begging him for more. All of this should have been his, Spain thought, and though he did not blame France or even England for taking America away, he did feel a little bitter that he could not have had his way with their precious colony while he was still young and tender. But this, this would suffice.

Finally, America shuddered and jerked upward, coming into Spain’s waiting mouth, who swallowed him entirely without any hesitation.

That was considerably more enjoyable than expected, and as a reward for good behavior, Spain loosened America’s bonds, tossing the rope to the floor. The grateful nation sighed in relief as he peeled the gloves off and flexed his numb fingers and toes. Certainly America did not protest when he felt two slick fingers slide into his ass, and he rather welcomed the invasion as Spain quickly found and hit the spot that made stars burst across his vision.

“Sit up now,” Spain commanded, and America groggily made his body obey. Setting his hands on the other nation’s shoulders, he lifted his hips, feeling Spain’s dripping cock rub at his stretched hole, and then let himself be pushed down roughly. Callused hands at his waist yanked him up and shoved him back down, again and again, using his body as if it were just another New World toy, to be played with and then tossed aside, and yet he did not care, not at all, because it felt so fucking good.

Ever creative, America managed to pry Spain’s hands off of his waist, and he pushed the older nation down onto the bed, reversing their positions. Spain growled in irritation at first, but that quickly turned into groans of ecstasy as America rode him with all the wild enthusiasm of a bronco-rider at a rodeo, laughing breathlessly when Spain reached his orgasm and cursed in Spanish as he came.

Spain’s resulting gasps for air were interspersed with moaned praises as America continued to ride him into the mattress, and he let the waves of mindless pleasure roll over him, blanking out any coherent thought he might have had. Blindly reaching out with one hand, he found the other nation’s cock, already hardening again from the stimulation, and began pumping at it lazily. America whimpered in discomfort, hand clutching at Spain’s wrist, but he was not letting go and eventually America had to give in to Florida’s increasingly urgent demands.

He laughed at America’s half-mortified, half-blissful expression when he came for the second time, so soon after the first, and smiling, Spain brought his forearm to his lips, lapping up the spatters of semen from his own skin with a contented sigh. Still looking dazed from his climax, America watched Spain clean himself with sleepy blue eyes, licking his lips without realizing it.

“I must admit, you picked up some good tricks since I’ve last had you,” Spain remarked casually, and America blushed as he shifted and gently disengaged himself.

“I only learn from the best.”

“Oh? You mean Francia?”

“And what France has told me about you,” America shot back saucily.

Spain snickered at the thought of France smugly telling America about all of the countries he had slept with, and how long that must have taken. But he was not really jealous, just amused that they still sought each other’s company sometimes, simply for the mutual joy of seeing England throw a fit.

“Hijo de puta… That gossiping whore! But I guess he deserves a little fun, after all of the ‘hard work’ he does.”

The younger nation was now kneeling on the much abused mattress, unbuckling the chaps and pushing them down off of his hips. Pouting, Spain reached over and slapped him on the ass, causing him to yelp.

“Who said you could take those off?” he asked quietly.

“But, papi, they’re rubbing me raw!”

“You will take them off when I say you can.” America glanced into those dark green eyes, and then dared to crawl off the bed to finish taking off the chaps. But Spain was faster, and after a few seconds of fierce wrestling, America found himself lying across Spain’s lap, the other’s leg and arm holding him fast, and his free hand smacking him again on the rump.

He tried to struggle free, but Spain only tightened his choke-hold and spanked him harder.

“Ow! What the fuck is your problem?!” America growled in mock indignation, although he was currently wriggling provocatively against the warm sweaty skin, his back arcing almost tauntingly, as if he wanted to be spanked.

“Nada, mi carino,” Spain murmured, a throaty, sultry sound that went straight down to Florida. Again. “You are just so cute, I don’t want to let you go.”

“Hey, if you like me, you shouldn’t spank me. Unless…” He deliberately rubbed his stomach against Spain’s groin and Spain snarled and spanked him again, though this time he left his hand on America’s reddened cheek, stroking it adoringly.

“Ah, you are such a bad boy, America~! But I would have treated you kindly, much better than those two would have. I liked you a lot, remember, I even helped you in your war…” He recalled the details of that night quite well, helping France and Prussia deflower a virgin colony as they sealed their alliance, in order to humiliate England even further. It certainly did the job, and was one of his best memories of that century, truthfully. “We would have gotten along well, you and me.”

America remained silent for once, not bothering to mention Spain’s treatment - bordering on mistreatment, at least from an outsider’s view - of his colonies on the southernmost of the continents. Sure, life with Spain as his boss might have been tolerable, even fun at times, but America was not one to dwell on the past too much.

“Well, I think we get along just swell right now,” he commented at last, shrugging carelessly.

“Of course, of course.” Grinning, Spain let go of America so that he could get back up and finally get out of those damned chaps and boots. The boy could still be impatient, but at least he made a show of sliding the leather off of his body, and Spain could not blame him for showing off a little.

“So… why don’t we continue getting along, huh?” America suggested, sly and devilish, tossing his hair out of his eyes and slapping a hand on his ass in a rather tempting invitation. Spain rolled his eyes, set his good Catholic principles aside to be collected later, and then cheerfully proceeded to demonstrate to America, at exceptionally creative and vigorous lengths, just exactly why the Spanish take siesta in the afternoon and eat dinner late at night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Primero means first in Spanish and refers to St. Augustine, the oldest continuously occupied city in America… founded by the Spanish off the coast of Florida in 1565. Spain's thing for afternoon naps also included.]


End file.
